Prey
by Purpleriver13
Summary: Levi Rivaille is known as the Survey Corp's best soldier. He is a captain. A hunter. A predator. So when he sets his sight on Mikasa Ackerman, she learns that he never lets his prey run away. Ever


"…and then have Eren transform when group A leads the rest of the titans from group B and C. While the titans follow group A, the other 2 groups will fall back. Once group A finish leading the titans to Eren, they will fall back and let Eren take care the rest of the titans. Understood everyone?" Corporal Levi said in a monotone, bored voice.

"No? Good. Dismissed," Levi ordered before anyone had a chance to argue. Everyone in the Survey Corps proceeded to shuffle out of the meeting room except for one woman. Levi narrowed his eyes as he recognized the short, choppy black hair and slim figure. And how could he forget that tattered red scarf that she wore religiously?

Mikasa Ackerman.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to change to plan," Mikasa deadpanned. Levi raised his eyebrows for a nanosecond before returning to his stoic face. _This brat _Levi thought annoyingly.

"There's nothing to change," Levi said with a blatant authority.

"The plan is too risky. Eren has a high chance of getting hurt. Do you really expect him to fight off a whole group of titans?" Mikasa asked incredulously.

"He'll be able to handle it,"

"And what if he can't?"

"He will,"

"What's about the off chance in which he won't be able to take on a large group of 8-11ft. titans?" Mikasa asked sarcastically

"Then he is weak," Levi smirked. Mikasa felt like ripping her hair out. Here she was kindly suggesting to change the plan so Eren could be more safe, when this ass wasn't even listening to what she had to say!

"Eren isn't in full control of his powers yet. He could lose control at any moment," Mikasa argued.

"Which is exactly why group A should fall back in case he can't tell who is friend or foe," Levi smartly shot back.

"No. All the groups should help out instead of the same time instead of just group A. What if Eren dies because there's no one there to help him?" Mikasa said worriedly.

"It's not my fault if he dies," Levi said without a hint of regret.

"Is this really how you should be talking about humanity's last hope?" Mikasa snarled. Levi was taken back. Not by Mikasa's words, but how she looked when she yelled. She looked so…..sexy. The way she yelled at him just seemed to emphasize the fire in her onyx eyes and the plumpness of her lips. While Levi was pondering his thoughts, Mikasa mistook his silence as him actually rethinking the plan. She started to relax and assure herself there was no need to worry about Eren's safety until Levi spoke again.

"If Eren dies out there, then it just proves he is not strong enough to be Humanity's last hope," Levi said calmly. Mikasa immediately tensed up again. Her angry black eyes clashed with Levi's impassive blue eyes.

"Is that all you have to say?" Mikasa growled. "that Eren is just some toy for the Survey Corps to play with?"

"Yes," there was a slight pause "I was wondering about something else though," Levi said thoughtfully.

"What?" Mikasa snapped as she turned to leave.

"Why do you stare and talk about Eren as if you want to fuck him?" Levi asked bluntly. Levi inwardly smirked as Mikasa froze. He wanted to provoke her again just so he could see how she acted when she was angry.

"We are _not _fucking each other! We are related! I talk about Eren because I care for him and sometimes I stare at him to make sure he's okay. It's what family do. We look out and we worry for each other. But obviously you don't give a rat's ass about humanity or Eren or even the concept of family!" Mikasa seethed. She tried to hide the fact that she was panting because she hadn't spoken that much in a long time and she was out of breath. Levi didn't hear a word she said. He could only gaze in wonderment at the way she panted and how it would be like if she was panting and writhing under _him. _

"Then prove it," Levi said. Mikasa looked at him with a confused expression.

"Prove what?" Mikasa asked.

"Prove that you're not fucking your brother," Levi said sensually as he took a predatory step forward.

"How am I supposed to prove that?" Mikasa said uneasily as she took a step back. Levi didn't answer as he continued taking large, deliberate steps toward her. _What is he doing? _Mikasa panicked. Mikasa scoffed at herself. She was Mikasa Ackerman- she could take down 14 feet titans in under 30 seconds with a swipe of her sword and she was scared because of a _look_ Levi was giving her? But it wasn't just any look though. He was looking at her with something akin to….lust? Mikasa felt the urge to gasp as her back hit the wall and Levi placed his 2 arms around either side of her head. Even though she was trapped, she _refused_ to show him that he was making her nervous.

"What are you doing heichou?" Mikasa asked, surprised that her voice didn't waver.

"What do you want me to do _Mikasa?" _Levi asked whispered while tilting his head so his lips were almost touching her lips. Mikasa almost openly gaped at the way Levi said her name. The tone of his voice was so dark and seductive that something hot started to coil in her stomach. _What is this feeling? _Mikasa thought curiously. _I've never felt this way before. _ As Levi's lips inched closer and closer, Mikasa suddenly realized what Levi was about to do.

"I want…I want you….to get the fuck off me!" Mikasa said gruffly as she pushed Levi's chest back with all her might. A surprised Levi stumbled a few feet back as Mikasa gathered her wits. Mikasa avoided Levi's eyes as she dusted herself off and headed out of the meeting room.

Once Levi was alone, he allowed himself a small smile. _What an interesting brat _Levi thought amusedly. It wouldn't be long before she came around looking for him. Levi could see right through her calm façade. He could also see the lust and desire deep down inside those beautiful onyx eyes. _She will come around soon enough _Levi thought smugly. After all, who wouldn't want the high and mighty Corporal Levi- leader of the special Operations squad and best soldier in the scouting region? With that thought in mind, Levi exited the meeting room in a content mood.


End file.
